Every WITS Way
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: The W.I.T.S. academy gang was called to the atrium on a night that they thought was normal, minus Aggamemnon working their butts off. Little did they know the magical beings from Iridium High were going to be at the academy come morning. This is an adventure they are sure to remember.
1. Announcements

**So I've had this idea for a while, and the other day I reread Oreo234's story ,"The New Girl" and I started thinking in depth on what if there was a full blown crossover story of Every Witch Way and Wits Academy. Also, do you like the title? Clever huh ;) Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 _ **The** **Big Announcement**_

 **Jessie POV**

Ugh! They made us train all day since breakfast, with only half our normal time for lunch _and_ dinner, and now Aggamemnon wants us all in the atrium 'pronto'. I just wanna sleep dang it! Why do we have to go there tonight? Can't he wait until tomorrow and let us all sleep?

I walk through the crowded hallway of tired wits to find my best friend Ethan. I kind of have a secret crush on him, but he doesn't know. He's not very bright, but I find it adorable. Plus, my brother isn't that smart, yet he's dating the freaking _Chosen One._ I walk up to Ethan, and I feel wide awake suddenly.

"Oh hey Jessie." He yawns. I smile and wave, even though he's two feet away. Dang it Jessie! Calm down!

"Hi." I say, _waaayy_ peppier than I was two minutes ago.

"So, any clue why Aggamemnon wants us in the atrium?" He asks. I shrug.

"Well, we better hurry, don't wanna be late." I encourage. We walk down the hall together, and I feel really nervous.

So you may be wondering, ''What is _with_ this guy Jessie? Why does the newly rediscovered Novoa daughter have a crush on some _below_ average wizard?" Well, there are a lot of reasons why I like him. The first being that he doesn't care what other people think of him. He's comfortable with himself, and that encourages me to be confident too. He's also really funny, and he reads Captain El Capitan. His sister still kind of hates me, but he takes the side of whoever is the victim, which is sweet. Not many guys will take another person's side over their sister's, even if their sister started it. But he always does what's right, and he is nice to everyone. So that makes him extraordinary in my eyes.

We arrive in the atrium and are greeted by Andi and Sam, our guardians. Ethan told me that apparently, after Ruby got expelled she begged Aggamemnon to let Samantha, or Sam, replace her. He agreed, so now she's his guardian. I'm happy for him. Ruby was a nightmare, and now he has a really nice guardian to train him and Emily. They deserve it, even Emily.

"There you guys are. Do you know why Aggie made us come here? I'm this close to grabbing my chainsaw and charging up to his office!" Andi groans, and Samantha, Ethan, and I share a look. Its hard to tell when she's being serious. We get worried easily. You never know when she means it and when she's kidding.

"Well if you do that then you don't get to wait for him with your favourite person, which would be me." Luke says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She rolls her eyes, but smiles.(All Landi I write makes me cringe too guys.)

"Shut up preppy." Andi playfully responds.

"Now you don't want me to do that. You love hearing me talk." He whispers the last part in her ear, but I still hear it. As if on cue, Ethan and I fake a gag in unison.

"Cocky much. I swear, you're as bad as my brother." I state in my fake _I wanna puke_ voice. Andi laughs and agrees. Right as we all stop laughing at Luke's expense we hear Aggie's voice come across the PDA system, and his face appears on the TV screen. Finally!

"Good evening everyone. I have called you all here tonight as I have a special announcement. You all have heard of and learned about the Chosen One, correct?" He asks. We all nod. Well no duh! He only makes us study her adventures for two hours a day every day. And I can get that information from my brother or Emma herself if I want to!

"Well as I assume you all know, she has not completed her chosen one training, and as time goes on the realm shall need her to take over as leader soon." We all nod again. Where is this going? And why is it important enough to cut into my sleep time? I need to look good for Ethan. Just because he's oblivious to my crush on him doesn't mean I don't want to look better for him. It's a girl thing.*

"Since her former guardian is now full time working for the Witches Council, and her future guardian is still to be determined, the council and Miss Alonso have decided that she and her friends with powers shall begin attending this academy. Miss Alonso has specifically requested that they will all be treated as any other students, by everyone, and her wishes are to be respected. Have I made myself clear?" Everyone shout yes this time. I'm almost hopping with excitement. Both Emma _and_ Jax are coming! This makes up for the lack of sleep completely.

"Good. Miss Alonso and her friends will be here tomorrow morning at 8:30 am sharp. I expect everyone to be fed and in that atrium by then. Tomorrow classes will be canceled as they must get settled and Miss Alonso and some of her other friends would like to have time to spend with their loved ones that are here. So you will have a three day weekend, I suggest you use it wisely. Now everyone back to their rooms!" Aggamemnon boomed. Everyone quickly rushed to their rooms, but I didn't miss Andi's squeal. She really misses Emma. I hope she's on my team. That would be awesome.

As I drift off that night with my alarm set, I can't wait for tomorrow.

This will be absolutely amazing!

* * *

 **That's it guys! Sorry it's a little short, but I'm pretty sure it's right around 1000 words of actual content. This is what was taking me so long to update everything. That and I decided to redo my one shot, 'Senior Year' since it sucks. Hope you enjoyed the Jessie-centric chapter, it was a lot of fun. Please review and tell me what you think. Byyeee!**

 ***Every girl out other who has ever had a crush can relate.**

 **Peace out Jemmas!**


	2. Sleepovers

**Hey! Time for chapter two people! Remember to please review, it makes me want to update more. Here it is.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Since we all had a party at my house we watched Aggamemnon's announcement with a spell. It was pretty fun to see everyone get so excited when he said we were coming. I just hope we all get treated like normal students. Even though Maddie objected to my decision, multiple times. I don't want to be bombarded by WITS and guardians when we're going there to _learn_ , not be treated like royalty.

Plus realistically, the only one they'd treat like a queen would be me. Apparently the Chosen One is known for doing people _favors_. I asked Jax, but he just said that a lot of people want a naïve Chosen One, then he clamped up. I think he knows things he's not telling me about the realm.

We decided that getting to the portal is easier if we're all together when we wake up. It's about 9:20, and the panthers are all asleep. Everyone else is watching a scary movie in the living room, but I'm in my bedroom staring at a picture of Andi and I from freshman year. It's strange to think that I have to tip-toe around the whole continuum break.

I gave Jax his memory back a few months ago, because he thought our anniversary was coming up. Speaking of which, our _actual_ anniversary is in 9 days. Yes, I keep exact count. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Daniel. It's both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open." I say. I look over at my now open door to see my boyfriend smiling at me. I feel my own grin cross my features. His smile is really infectious. And according to him mine is too.

"Hey." He says, closing the door.

"Hey you!" I reply. Why do I always get so peppy around him?! Andi says I have a problem. He comes over to the bed and sits down, leaning over my shoulder to see the picture.

"Ahh, freshman year. I see." He observes. I nod a little, thinking about it. I miss Andi so much, but tomorrow morning I get to see her. I talked with Agamemnon and he let me arrange the roomate system. It's Andi and I, Diego and Jax, Maddie and some girl named Samantha, and the panthers are going home tomorrow.

"Yep." I whisper. I like thinking about that year. I really miss Tony, he was a good friend. Mac too, sort of. But they're all having fun, so that makes me happy. That year was the first time we saved the realm. Now that tally is up to what, four or five times? I just look back and think _wow_. So much has changed. Jax came, Daniel and Mia went to the Everglades, Andi went to WITS academy, and now all of us with powers are doing the same thing tomorrow morning.

"You excited?" He asks. I turn my head to look at him.

"For tomorrow _or..."_ I trail off. He smiles wider.

 _"Or_ our anniversary in nine days." He states proudly. I know he's trying to impress me. I coo before I can stop myself.

"Aww. You remembered on your own?" I ask. He just chuckles. I can't help it, I never thought he'd keep perfect track.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I remember the second best day of my life, the first being the day we met of course." He says, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I bite back a blush and decide to tease him.

"Wow. _That_ was super corny. And that's coming from me!" I kid. He laughs a little, knowing that I loved it. Probably because I can't stop my blush.

" _But_ , it was also really sweet." I finish. He smirks coyly.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel with a halo." He says, pointing to his head. I giggle until I feel his lips on mine, and my back hits the bed. I lace my hands in his hair, and let out a content sigh. Of course, Jax being Jax, he couldn't let the opportunity slip past. He deepens the kiss and I feel his arms holding mine above my head.

Then he does the unexpected. He starts lightly kissing my neck. I gasp and swallow hard. He's never done this before, I don't know how to react. On instinct my hands go to his hair and I close my eyes. I feel him chuckle against my neck. He knows that this is new to me, so he stops and looks at me again with a slightly concerned expression. I kiss him, mainly to avoid an awkward conversation. This one is cut short though, because I have an idea.

"Do you think the others would notice if we slept in here tonight?" I ask in a whisper, our foreheads still connected. He thinks for a moment.

"Not until the morning. Panthers will be pretty ticked though." He says. We both chuckle.

"Yeah but to be fair, when aren't they mad about something?" I ask, knowing the answer is almost never. He chuckles and shakes his head a little.

"I'm pretty sure if they weren't mad about something I'd think something was off." He jokes. I giggle.

"Yeah, me too. So it's settled then, we're sleeping here tonight." I declare. He pecks my lips one more time before rolling off me and wrapping his arms around my waist once I'm on my side. I let out a contented sigh and rub his hand, feeling tired.

"Goodnight." I say quietly, wriggling closer to him. His grip tightens, but remains loose enough to be comfortable.

"Goodnight Em." He whispers in my ear. I smile sleepily, so close to drifting off. A thought enters my mind, and I want so badly to say it.

 _I love you_

And by the time I get up the courage to I'm asleep.

* * *

 **Andi POV**

OMG! Ugh, that sounded so much like something Maddie would say. But anyway, Emma is coming! And not because the realm is at risk of doom. I mean sure, birdman and all are also coming, but I don't care about that. I get to have my BFF back. Two days ago they made me move to an empty dorm, and now I know why. I hope Em is my roommate. I really hope it isn't Maddie, or someone. That would suck.

I just woke up and it's 7:10. I have about 80 minutes to be fed, dressed, and in the atrium. This will be awesome.

I get out of bed and get dressed. I have the bed by the door, so the closet is on the other side if the dorm. I pick out my favorite Zombie Apocalypse 3 T-shirt and some black jeans. I kind of miss Phillip, but I know he's happy. Plus I've moved on. Well, sort of.

After I'm dressed and I've put on my gray and dark green sneakers I drop by the WIT dorms to grab Jessie and Ben. Jessie would kill me if I didn't come by and pick her up early. She really misses Jax, and Emma. She sometimes jokes that Emma will be her sister one day. The thought of Jemma getting married is strange. And sadly, likely. I see it in the way they look at each other, or the look in their eyes when they hear the other's name. Emma Novoa, I think Em would like it. Scratch that, I _know_ she'd love it. And Jax has probably thought about it too, I know he'd like it.

Once I've dragged Ben and Jessie out of bed we head to the cafeteria. I get bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage links. Jessie gets waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. She's so much like birdman it's scary. And Ben gets fruit salad and a plain yogurt. I don't know how he lives with so few calories. Eh, it's not important today.

Once we all eat we rush to the atrium. Jessie and I are practically dragging Ben so he'll keep up. We are really excited.

We get there and see two other teams. Luke, Sean, and Gracie, and Samantha, Ethan, and Emily. Jessie gets all excited when she sees him and they rush to sit on a bench together. Huh, strange. Jessie is never that energetic in the morning. She's acting kind of like Em used to around Daniel. No way! Does Jessie like Ethan? She _has_ been putting more effort into her appearance lately. Yep, she likes him. Great, now I have to explain the no flirting with the competition rule. That's gonna suck, since my boyfriend is on another team.

I check my watch.

8:03

Wow! We are really early. Eh, we'll just wait. Ethan and Jessie are talking, Emily and Sam are going over magic stuff. Ben is looking at the tree, and Luke's WITS are talking by the cafeteria. And Luke and I, are just staring at each other. Nothing special, no flirtation, no intimidation, just a blank stare. Ugh, I'm gonna have to go to Em about relationship advice, aren't I.

At least if we're roommates I might get a chance to talk to her _alone_. She and birdman are glued together. She's both super nervous and excited for their anniversary. She's been keeping exact track. That girl has a problem.

About 20 minutes later almost everyone is in the atrium. I took Ben and Jessie to the front of the crowd. If Em thinks she's not gonna be bombarded by WITS, and even guardians at least once she's crazy. So we're going to get to her first. Agamemnon comes across the PDA system and says that they're here, and to pled refrain from bombarding them. Everyone agrees and the entrance opens.

They're here.

* * *

 **So, mini cliffhanger. I got lazy. But I PROMISE next chapter they'll officially be in the academy. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, pretty please with Jemma fluff on top review. Yup, that's a thing now. But please tell me what you thought. I'd really appreciate it. Bye!**

 **P.S. I made a story for a show called Haven. So please go check both that and the show out if you haven't already. Bye for reals!**

 **Peace out Jemmas and other fans!**


	3. Phillip!

**Heyyy! So here it is, chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Every Witch Way, or any of its characters. Same goes for WITS Academy. However, I do own this storyline**

* * *

 **Jax POV**

When I woke up this morning the first thing I noticed was Emma, sleeping in my arms. She's so cute. The second thing I notice is my phone ringing. Ugh, it's 7 a.m. Who is calling me, and why now?! I check the caller I.D.

 **Phillip**

Oh! Right! I remember now! He's coming with us. Emma doesn't know yet, and Andi definitely doesn't know about it. Phillip really misses her, and I talked Aggamemnon into it. He's rooming with a guy named Luke Archer. I don't know why Aggamemnon found that funny, but he smirked. Andi misses him, according to Em at least. It will be the perfect present for her. I hate to admit it, but she actually isn't unbearable. We're actually pretty close.

I answer the phone, moving carefully not to wake Em. She isn't a very deep sleeper, but when I'm careful she stays asleep.

"Hello." I say groggily. I hear him sigh in relief. Dang, he's really nervous. Phillip is usually calm.

"Jax, great! I thought you were gonna sleep through my call. When are you guys going to WITS? I wanna see Andi asap!" He rambles. I groan.

"Phillip, calm _down!_ I told you last night that before we cross the portal, I'll tele transport you to school. That will be around 8:20. Over an _hour_ from now." I stress. We had this talk so many times. Well, I guess I understand it. If I hadn't seen Em in a year I'd be telling whoever said that to hurry the heck up and let me see her. I'm surprised Phillip is being this patient. Not that I'm complaining.

"Oh, right... Sorry, I'm just really excited to see her." He apologizes. I chuckle. Phillip has never really been the sappy, lovey dovey type. But when it comes to Andi, he seems to forget his own name. I get that same feeling with Em sometimes, so I get it.

I can't wait for the surprise on our anniversary. I've known I feel like this for a very long time, but it was always that I didn't have the courage to say it, or the time and place wasn't right. But that won't be the case this time. This time there is no chickening out.

"I get it. But seriously, next time, pay attention when I tell you the _first_ time." I say. It's a little annoying to wake up like this. Eh, at least I woke up with Em in my arms. And last night was fun, too.

"OK. I will. I'm really sorry. Bye!" He says handing up. I roll my eyes. Knowing Phillip, he's been up sine five am, waiting for me. He's so excited it's ridiculous. But, I remember how happy I was to get out of Rebel's Bootcamp, and that was mainly because of Em.

Just as I put the phone down she starts to stir. I lean closer so her face is inches from mine. I expect her to jump, but she just opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hey." I say in a raspy tone. She closes her eyes for a split second.

"Hi." She giggles. I lean in and give her a short kiss. I couldn't help it, she looks so beautiful when she wakes up. Her hair is a total mess, and she looks drowsy, but it makes her look like an angel. I reluctantly let her go, and she giggles again.

"What was that for?" She asks. I almost slip and say it, but then I remember the romantic date I planned to say it on, and find a different answer.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you've just woken up?" I ask. She just smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Flatterer." She jokes, but I can tell she's blushing.

"Well, it's the truth." I whisper, kissing her again. She wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her hands in my hair, tugging at it. I lower myself carefully, so we're up against each other, but I'm still keeping my weight off her. I deepen the kiss and she moans lightly, and I can feel her blush.

One thing I'm going to miss is Andi being in another realm. Because she always barges in on these moments. At least I get to enjoy not having interruptions one last t-

"Omp! First you sneak in here to sleep, and now you're making out. At least lock the door." I hear Maddie say in her obnoxious little voice. Looks like I spoke too soon. I pull back and groan, and even this close I can tell Em is giving me the 'be nice' look. I roll off her and sit up, Em doing the same.

"Sorry Maddie." Em blushes, biting her lip. I can tell she'd rather get caught by Andi any day. I think I might too. At least sometimes she just gags and closes the door.

"Yeah. We'll make sure to lock the door next time." I spat sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Em elbows me, and then Diego walks in.

"Maddie! I told you to leave these two alone!" Diego chastises. Maddie crosses her arms.

"Yeah well, I'm the liberator of the council. And as the official liberator of the council, it's my job to make sure the chosen one doesn't do anything stupid that could affect her life in a negative way! And from how it looked when I walked in, that wasn't exactly far from happening!" She shouts. It takes Em and I a moment to realize when she means, and when we do we both blush.

Diego and Maddie look at us, and Maddie smirks when she notices our crimson faces. I can't help it though. And from the look of it, Em is contemplating whether or not taking a dive in the pool would be worth it right now. I think it is. But neither of us can think clearly enough to do something.

Diego is giving us the 'I'm so sorry' look. He then tugs Maddie out the door. She keeps yelling his nickname, if you can even call it that. I turn to look at Em, leaning in slightly.

"Well, we might as well get ready." She says, getting up. I groan, and she gives me a look that she probably thought was scary. I humor her, and get up, casting a spell.

She opens her mouth to protest, but closed it quickly. Last time she did that I tried to change the old fashioned way, and I swear she would've killed me if she'd been thinking straight. Thank you six pack.

She decides to get ready with magic too, and flashes on a loose purple top, and white leggings with red flats. The colors work for her, but I swear anyone else would look ridiculous. I guess she can just pull anything off.

While it looks like she put a lot of thought into her outfit, I just flashed on a maroon t-shirt, black pants, my combat boots, and of course my leather jacket. What, I don't have time for effort. Well, I don't have the willpower for it.

We go into the living room and eat the breakfast Diego made. Apparently he's been up since 6:30. These waffles are actually really good. Wow, I'm surprised.

After we've all eaten the panthers say their goodbyes, and not long after we leave. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Yay! WITS academy here we come. We get to the school, and I'm pretty much bouncing with excitement. Jax puts his hands on my shoulders, stopping my movement.

"Em, calm _down_. You're gonna blow a gasket." He says. I frown, and stop trying to bounce.

"Good. Now, I'll be right back." He says, walking off.

Hmm. I wonder where he went.

I get a text from Andi and look down.

 **Em! When are you gonna get here? I need help, Luke and I are being awkward.**

I chuckle and roll my eyes. She is panicking, I can tell.

 _Andi, calm down! We'll be there soon. And don't worry, to this day Jax and I tend to have awkward moments. It's part of being in a relationship._

 **Alright, thanks I guess. I'll see you soon.**

 _See ya!_

Just as I put my phone away, Jax comes back, followed by, Phillip?! Oh no. This is bad. I know he's here for Andi. This is a mess.

"Phillip?!" I ask, the nervousness coming out.

"Hey Emma." He waves. I give Jax a look, then tug him to the side of the hall.

"What is he doing here?!" I whisper shout at him. He's still grinning.

"He's a surprise for Andi. She's going to love it." He says proudly. Oh man. He did this for her! This is not going to end well.

"Not when Andi has a new boyfriend, Luke Archer!" I whisper shout. His eyes widen, like he just realized this is bad.

"Agamemnon assigned Luke Archer and Phillip to the same dorm." He says in a panicked voice. My eyes widen even more.

"Oh no." I whimper.

This is bad. This is really, really bad.

And I don't have time to warn Andi that he's coming.

And Aggie just _had_ to make them share a dorm!

* * *

 **Sorry. I know I said they'd be in WITS, but it's been way too long since I've updated. Sorry again!**


	4. Babe?

**Annnd... we're off hold. Hi. So, how ya doin'? :) Yes, I'm horrible. Yes, I know that I probably won't even be doing regular updates. But take what you have and be grateful, damn it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OCs if I even add any. You know the drill ma peepps!**

* * *

 **Phillip POV**

Oh god. This is it. It's finally happening, I'm going to see her again. It's been what, a year? I'm sweating bullets right now.

The lockers open and we all go through the portal. A small flash of light appears and when it fades I see a blue and white room with a tree in the middle. I believe Jax told me it's the Dyad tree, which makes it very important.

The moment it all fades we notice the crowd of people around us. They're all excited, but clearly are holding back, just as Agamemnon told them to. Great. It'll be hard enough finding Andi through this crowd, I didn't need it to be harder.

I spot a stripe of purple hair in the crowd, and begin to push through. Everyone protests, despite my 'excuse me's. God, can't win for losing.

Eventually I make it to a small circle, where I find Andi facing away from me. A massive smile ends up on my face.

"Andi!"

She looks around, clearly hearing me. I call out to her again. "Andi!"

She turns to me this time, and when she does my heart just about stops. Andi looks at me like she isn't sure I'm here, and then like she just can't believe that I actually am.

"Phillip?" I make my way over to her, as fast as I can. Now it's just us, face to face. She freezes, and it's almost as if she's not glad I'm here.

"Phillip?! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I miss you." I answer. She stammers her words in a confused way as she looks around the room.

"Phillip, I. You. What even." Andi just starts chuckling, and I do too. This is just like those cheesy scenes in the romantic movies we like to mock. But I don't even care. Because she's here, right here. And I love seeing her look so happy and confused at the same time. I love her, period.

"Hey, Andi!" A blonde guy shouts, heading for us. Who is he? And why is he talking to Andi?

I notice her eyes widening when she looms from him to me. When he gets to be us he flashes me a grin, throwing an arm over her shoulder. In that moment a feeling I can only describe as jealousy, due to what Jax has told me it feels like, lights inside me. Why is he touching my Andi?

"Luke?"

"Hey, babe. Who's this?" He nods to me. In that moment, everything crashes down around me, as that word repeats over and over.

 _"Babe. Babe. Babe."_

I knew she was going to move on eventually. But, I didn't think she was going to do it now.

"Babe?" I can hear my own voice getting fragile, hurt written all over me. The most sorry expression I've ever seen makes its way onto Andi's face. She opens her mouth to say something, but I don't know what it is. I've already raced off to I don't know where. I just can't be there right now.

"Phillip! Wait!"

* * *

 **Emma POV**

"Oh no." I whimper when Andi starts running for Phillip. I knew this was going to happen. I knew it.

I take a step in the direction of the staircase they both just headed for, but Jax grabs my wrist to stop me. "Em. Not now."

"But they just-" When I try to protest Jax shakes his head at me.

"Andi and Phillip are not going to die if they argue over Luke. However, he and Phillip will kill each other if we don't get Agamemnon to switch it so Phillip is rooming with me instead of Diego. I don't like them hurting any more than you do, but we need to prioritize right now."

I sigh at the realization that he has a point. If Luke and Phillip are anything like Daniel and Jax were, this will be a bloodbath. We have to keep them as far part as possible, so they don't make this even worse on themselves.

"Okay, you have a point. Come on, Aggie's office is this way."

* * *

 **Andi POV**

Oh no. No no no no no. This is not good. Phillip just, and, no! He ran off before we could talk. I feel terrible. He shouldn't have had to find out about Luke like that. And after he just said he missed me...

We end up in a hall I've never been to before, which appears to be a dead end. Got him!

"Phillip! Phil, wait." He turns around, pain and emotional exhaustion on his face. The feeling of utter self hatred pours into me. I did that. I made him hurt.

"What do you want, Andi?" He shrugs. I bite my lip.

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay. You ran off really fast back there."

"Ha. Figures, now you can talk. After I'm hurt." He rolls his eyes, leaning on the wall. I sigh.

"Phillip, come on. Don't be like that. I'm sorry, okay. I was surprised. And I didn't want you to find out like that. That was shitty, I'm sorry." All I seem to be able to do is apologize.

I don't understand this. With Luke I'm always sassy, and like I always have been. But Phillip makes me feel... weaker. More girly and caring. Almost like, Emma.

Okay, I'm still nothing like Emma.

"Don't apologize. I get it; it's been a year. You moved on. I don't know what I expected, anyway. I'm just going to go grab my stuff." He sighs, trying to pass me. I stop thinking, and grab his arm. He looks at me, our faces less than inches apart.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." I mumble, biting my lip. He just gives me a spot smile.

"I could never be mad at you for being happy."

With that he leaves me there, in that hall, feeling horrible. It's warm in here, but I somehow gabe goosebumps.

This just made my life complicated, didn't it?

Oh god. I need Emma, don't I?

* * *

 **You're welcome.**


	5. I Suck!

**Ahhh! I missed Christmas! I'm sorry, my family was busy as crap, insisted I not be alone long enough to do much of anything, and well, I was lazy. I apologize. To make it up, mist likely five months before anybody remotely expected its presence to grace this site, is chapter 5! Woo!**

 **Thank all of you guys so, so much for making this year rock! I will be the first person on this dreadful planet to admit a lot of things sucked. But, this was, and still is, my escape. I began writing because I always thought of stories to tell, every day, and it annoyed the hell out of me.**

 **My grandmother is an artist, and she always describes her urges to create as haunting agony that she _has_ to get out. Okay well, the agony part is my take on the words. Sorry, writers get too detailed.**

 **Anyway, that was it for me. I was so frustrated that I had to write. And, eventually, I had to tell other people these stories. Thus, my fanfiction account was born. And I sucked. I knew it, too. These elaborate stories with elaborate, detailed plotlines fell short of my own expectations and the way I played them out in my mind. But I kept at it, with support, and improved vastly.**

 **Happy five days until 2018. You all have made me better. Whether it was coming to review one of my stories, joining myself and other authors in our quest to remove haters, specifically a certain one, from here, or just being a silent reader! I check my traffic graph (view count) often! I appreciate you all.**

 **I hope this coming year is amazing for each and every one of you. I hope you fall in love if you ardent already, and stay that was for a lifetime. I hope you don't have any stress you can't run from with a book. And more than anything, I hope you all stay awesome!**

 **I'm crying. Damn period. Bye. I love you.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Every Witch Way nor WITS Academy is mine. Also, this story is rated T for a reason.**

* * *

 **Jax POV**

"No."

"Oh. Aggie, come _on_! He's her ex, and Luke is her boyfriend! Can't you move them so they don't kill each other!" Emma begs. Agamemnon rolls his eyes.

"You are seniors in high school. I am sure Mr Archer and the former zombie can manage to dorm together for a _few_ weeks."

He's being ridiculous. I saw Phillip react to Luke. He may be less stubborn than I am, but he isn't the type to give up. This is going to be my feud with Daniel all over again, I can feel it.

Lucky for Phillip, his best friend managed to win that rivalry.

"Don't be so sure. Phillip is hardly the type to throw in the towel." I added. Agamemnon smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure he isn't. And this will be a fun show, I'd wager, based on the prequel." Em looks at him in disgust. I bite back a small smirk, the reminder of everything I had won an all too happy one. However, I know where Em was coming from. Agamemnon wasn't being fair.

"Look, I will make you a deal." He sighs. "I suppose I can switch Mr Archer's roommate to the kanay and allow Phillip to room with Mr Novoa." Emma's face lit up. "However, that is under the pretense that there will be no attempts to stifle their contact. Part of growing up is learning to properly deal with your enemies, and it would not be fair for you to intervene, Ms Alonso. Do we have a deal?"

Emma and I both look at him in shock. "So, let me get this straight. You'll move him, if I promise not to mess with them?" It didn't seem right to me, either. But Agamemnon nodded, and Emma didn't stop to doubt him.

"Okay, then! Deal!"

We leave about two seconds after he casts the spell to change everything, and I watched Emma head straight for her and Andi's dorm. "Em, wait."

She turned to me. "What? Andi needs me."

"I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let her deal with this with no one other than you to help make her feel better."

She grinned, and grabbed my arm. "I knew you were a big softie. Now, hurry! She's in a lot of pain right now. The sooner we fix her, the sooner we fix Phillip, too."

* * *

 **Andi POV**

My life sucks!

"I'm horrible. He came to be with me and I let him down. I suck." I groaned, holding a pillow over my face. Em and Birdman, though I don't know why he's here and not with Phil, have spent the past ten minutes listening to me whine and complain.

Luke has been texting me every thirty seconds since I ran after Phillip, without fail. It's all been things like _who was that guy?, should I be jealous?,_ and least common of all, _are you okay?_

I care about Luke. He's my boyfriend. However, he's being a clingy jackass.

The next text alert goes off, and my patience just ran out. I toss the pillow off. "Emma. You better pick up the phone and tell Luke if he doesn't leave me the fuck alone I will walk to his dorm and personally beat his ass!" I warn. Jax snorts, still leaning against the wall, and both Emma and I shoot him a deadly glare.

"What?"

"Andi, calm down. I think you just need to talk this all out." She fiddles with my phone, no doubt warning Luke. I'm not kidding and she knows it, even if Birdman thinks I'm kidding.

"Yeah, right. I am the worst human ever."

"Oh, for the love of- Jax, help me out, here!" Emma jerks her whole body in my direction, shaking the bed. If I didn't currently feel so bad, I may have laughed. Birdman rolled his eyes and groaned in protest, but followed Emma's orders exactly. He knows better than to piss her off.

"Look, Andi," I cock an eyebrow, challenging him to mean whatever encouraging bullshit he is about to throw my way. "You didn't know he was coming here today. I'm the one that thought pulling something like this would be fine, and I guess I was wrongly underestimating you." What did that mean? "But, what happened with Phillip is far from your fault. You can't control the fact that you moved on, you just did."

Somewhere in me, I felt the need to snort, and it scared me. I was over Phillip, right? This guilt stemmed from knowing he was a good guy. I don't love him, anymore. Do I?

"Thanks, Birdman. But, I don't think you really get it. Phillip looked at me like he's never looked at anybody before. He looked like I rocked his whole damned world and it's absolutely my fault. I shouldn't have looked at him like I did. And I should have said something, _anything_ , to even remotely make him think I had a boyfriend. But, I didn't, and now he's so upset he could give Pizza Box Emma a run for her money."

Jax gave her a look that hung between "What the hell?" and "I really don't even want to know" that made Emma roll her eyes and look back at me.

"Andi, look at me. What happened with Phillip sucks, yes. But you are so incredibly far from the first person to ever freeze upon seeing their ex for the first time in a long time. Need I remind you of the two minutes I tuned the entirety of the world out last year on the beach when Jax first came back?" She nods toward him. I sit up.

"But that is _it_! You were still in love with him! You were supposed to react like that, because everyone knew how you felt, even that idiot you once called your boyfriend, and everyone expected you to do that!"

She looks from me to Jax and then they both look at me. Both their faces light up devilishly, making my stomach churn. "What?"

"Are you saying you're still in love with Phillip?" Emma grins and raises an eyebrow. I scoff.

"N-no. That's ridiculous! What makes you think I'm- Where did you get that idea?" Damn, I stammered. Emma squealed a little and crossed her legs, sitting Indian style.

"You _are_ still in love! Oh, my, gosh! Andi!" She hits my lap with a hand repeatedly, and it hurt a lot for a love tap. She was smiling like my comparing this situation with her being in love with her boyfriend was the greatest sign of humanity and femininity ever.

Note to self: When pouting to Emma, never use the word "love" again. Ever. It will get me assaulted with a deadly weapon.

"Now, hold on! Just because I compared your situation with your squeamish boyfriend to what happened with Phillip," I love throwing the fact that he had been with Emma nearly a year and not had the balls to state the obvious and tell her he loves her in Jax's face at every opportunity. "Does not mean I love him. I don't. I got over him."

Emma smirked. "I call bull. And in a week, so will you."

She stands, challenging me with a look that stole every smart remark I could think of from my mouth, and looks at Jax. "I think it's time for you to go, Jax. When Andi starts to cheer up she tends to take a few too many shots at you." She isn't wrong.

Jax grimaces at me, still most likely brooding over me calling him squeamish, and then nods to Em. I cover my eyes when he wraps a hand around her waist, and gag.

"Yuck! Not here twelve hours and you've already tainted this room, Em." I say with all seriousness, though I feel the need to bust out laughing. I could hear her eyes roll.

"Shush. I'll see you later, Jax."

It isn't until I hear the door open and shut that I look at her, to see her eyes narrowed. I smile, innocently. "What?"

"Some days, I may actually hate you."

* * *

 **Jessie POV**

That sure was one heck of a show this morning! I hope Andi and that Phillip guy (I hear he's her ex, and used to be a zombie. That's so cool!) are okay. From the stories Jax and Emma have told me, love isn't all the pretty when it hurts. I guess not seeing her all afternoon answers my questions about if that applies to all people.

"Do you think your brother's girlfriend is okay? I mean, Emma has some tough things on her plate. Are you sure whatever happened to Andi won't put her over the edge? We could have someone sweet talk Cameron into letting us throw her a surprise party. Of course, with Ruby gone, I don't know who could."

I smile up at Ethan, whose eyes are glossed over with exhaustion from staring at the TV screen for the past six hours. Once every week or two, Agamemnon loosens up and lets Samantha lightly supervise a WIT movie marathon slash sleepover thingy.

Everybody else, including said chaperone, had passed out over an hour ago. But due to the time I spent being relentlessly teased by my brother until I gave in and watched movies all night with him, the clock read well past three in the morning and I am still up for another movie after the half finished one, Titanic, (Ethan's choice, which I found cute and fun to tease him over) went off.

"Thanks. That's sweet, but I'm sure they're all fine. Honestly, Emma and Andi have been through worse." I yawn, more for effect than actual sleepiness, because I was choosing to go to bed. He smiles at me, and I hear him stifle a sigh of relief. He must have been trying this whole time to not fall asleep before me.

"Tired?" Not really.

"Yes." I lay my head on his shoulder, the way I've seen Emma do to Jax, and try not to blush in the blue light of the old screen. I'm not doing anything wrong; on rare occasion that Luke also joined us Samantha sometimes did this, and she was a good friend of Andi's. But breathing so close to his neck made my usual urge to kiss his cheek so much stronger.

"Okay then." He shifts, and pulls me so I'm laying next to him, now, and u squeal quietly in surprise.

"Ethan! What the heck are you doing? My brother will kill us if he walks in!" I whisper shout, lightly trying to tug myself from his arms. He shushes me.

"No, he won't. We're just sleeping. Your sleeping bag is on the opposite end of this room, and you will trip and fall on the mess of bodies if you try to get there. Relax, Jess. Rest." He tugs a blanket onto us from the back of the couch when I shudder.

Of course, Ethan wouldn't see the problem with this. He doesn't like me that way, so it is just sleeping on the same couch so I don't accidentally die. He doesn't feel like his body is burning where his arms are around my waist to keep me from falling off.

I see why Jax will be mad, because I know I feel the way my brother doesn't want me to.

Screw it. If he comes in tomorrow, against all odds, I can handle him. And so will Emma.

I shut my eyes, pushing myself back into Ethan a little, and suddenly bliss is all that I can feel.

* * *

 **Aww. That Jethan moment was cute, right? Him being oblivious to the fat that Jessie was worried because she likes him. Shaking my head with memories of my own Ethan. Ha, ha.**

 **Review?**


End file.
